


keep me warm

by tsukibeam



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, no plot only fluff, oh and there are some dogs, romantic sex, too fluffy for its own good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukibeam/pseuds/tsukibeam
Summary: With Insomnia cold and miserable as it faces an imminent blizzard, Noctis...just wants to stay cozy and warm in bed with Ignis.





	keep me warm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Luciferschoice-art](https://luciferschoice-art.tumblr.com/) for the Ignoct Secret Santa exchange. Hope you like it!

Gloomy gray descended over Insomnia like a thick cloak early, the sun barely making a dent through the heavy, dark clouds overhead, like it had never fully risen.

With the extra morning shadow, it might have been cozy--if not for the fact that every news outlet was reporting the upcoming snow storm like it was the end of days. It _might_ have been cozy--if not for the fact that Noctis _still_ had to get out of bed.

Ignis was prompt as ever--early, even, to pull Noctis out of his tangle of sheets and into a plush sweater and warm slacks, and then hand over a steaming mug of rich scented coffee.

“Your speech cards are in order?” As if Ignis hadn’t made sure of this himself, packing the briefcase that carried the remarks and setting it by the door in plain view so neither of them could forget it.

Noctis, entire body still misty with sleep, just nodded from his perch on a kitchen bar stool, doing his best not to just give up being awake and rest his head on the counter.

“Every school in the city is closed,” he said instead, after he took a sip from his coffee and let it settle warm around his bones.

“Every school except the university,” Ignis countered. “And so your engagement is still on. Now, eat up.”

A plate of fluffy pancakes drizzled in fruit sauce and powdered sugar slid into Noctis’s view, the perfect foil to the increasingly awful weather outside. No sign of snow yet but Noctis sensed how cold it was just from surveying the city from his balcony doors, and with the promise of even lower temperatures and wind later on…

Noctis sighed, pouted, but dutifully shoved some pancake into his mouth anyway. Ignis looked over his shoulder from where he was tidying up and shook his head, a small smile creeping into place and betraying his amusement.

“Pouting won’t work, not on me. At least not in _this_ situation.”

Noctis was tempted to say something with all the pancake gooey mess in his mouth, just out of spite for the day, but he refrained for Ignis’s sake. As prince, he’d been taught better, after all and...well, this certainly wasn’t Ignis’s fault. He’d heard the call Ignis had made to the university coordinators himself, just as he’d heard the sigh that followed the call. Ignis had tried, and so now it was up to Noctis to as well.

Still--one last fleeting look at his ajar bedroom door before downing the rest of his pancakes and coffee.

Then, Noctis donned a heavy coat and thick scarf. Ignis helped, tucking the folds of the scarf neatly in the coat’s collar, his fingers brushing lightly against the warm skin at Noctis’s neck and lingering there for a moment, kicking up a more persistent thrum in his heart.

“You’ll be back in bed before you know it,” Ignis said, thumb moving up to caress Noctis’s cheek.

Noctis smiled, slanted and just a tad arrogant. His hand caught Ignis’s wrist and wound their fingers together. “You joining me?”

Ignis’s coy smile was answer enough as he pulled Noctis forward for a chaste kiss upon his lips. “We’d best be going.”

Galvanized by the kiss and Ignis’s squeezing hand, Noctis let himself be guided from his achingly warm apartment.

 

* * *

 

A charge, electric and expecting, coursed through the stately campus of the University of Insomnia. With every introduction made, every hand shaken, it was there in the pinched brows and every stolen glance through the closest window.

Of course none of it really mattered when Noctis had puppies crawling all over him, some jumping to nip at his hair or his hands as he tried to pet them.

Even with the looming weather and the bitter wind picking up, the campus still thrummed with activity--two dozen adoptable puppies and dozens more sleep deprived students still converged on the student union for the bi-annual finals week adoption fair.

Remarks over and done with at the start of the event, Noctis was more than happy to give his attention over to the puppies as he took videos to show Prompto later.  

Still, even with the puppies and chatting with students about their finals, classes and future plans, Noctis could sense when a change in the air occurred. Movement stirred in his peripheral as several university officials and students either rushed to nearby windows or whipped out their cell phones.

A collective cheer rang through the hall then as Noctis held his hand out for a little black furred puppy, shy but curious, and smiled when it sniffed and nibbled at his fingers. And then he sighed.

Noctis’s eye was trained to seek Ignis out so of course he found him easily and waved him over.

“It seems the snow’s begun,” Ignis said by greeting.

“Yeah.” Noctis scritched under the puppy’s chin. “Maybe we should call it a day here. Let the animal shelter get the dogs back while they still can. Safely, you know?”

“Of course.”

 

* * *

 

Noctis had settled into the car, seat belt a gentle press against his chest and deep warmth seeping into his bones, when Ignis’s phone chimed. A sigh followed and then silence as Ignis typed out a response.

“The community center has cancelled.”

Not surprising, since the first initial flurries had picked up, the snow swirling outside the car windows, some of it even sticking to grassy patches and walkways. Noctis pulled his scarf to his ears, glad for the car’s effective heat, and leaned his head into the crook of Ignis’s shoulder.

“Have the whole day to ourselves now,” Noctis said as if Ignis didn’t know that already. His nose found the soft skin of Ignis’s neck and nuzzled in.

Ignis let out a sound that was either a chuckle or a gasp and then said, “indeed.”

“What was that about being back in bed in no time?”

Ignis’s responding hum was decidedly on the more coquettish side of things. Noctis smiled.

All things considered, despite the dreary morning and imminent snow storm threatening to shut down the city, once Noctis (Ignis, more accurately) had gotten himself up and moving with breakfast filling his belly and coffee (again, Ignis) urging him forward...once he got his pleasantries out of the way and dogs climbing over him...his longing to return to bed _had_ lessened.

Lessened...but not faded completely.

Not as Ignis circled an arm around Noctis’s shoulders and pulled him closer. Not as Ignis’s natural warmth started to seep in through Noctis’s coat and they watched the snowfall through the tinted windows of the car.

“You’re sure there’s nowhere else you’d like to go,” Ignis said, sounding very ‘last chance’ but Noctis shook his head as best he could--and then yawned, already cozy enough to feel his eyes droop.

Like this, pressed against Ignis with their hands wound together and arms wrapped around the other, it almost felt like Before, when Noctis would steal glances of Ignis cleaning something in the kitchen. When he’d practically order Ignis to come watch a movie with him and then end up falling asleep on his shoulder. When the way his heart squeezed while being around Ignis felt more like pain than bliss.

Which is maybe, why, Noctis scooted up a few inches and claimed Ignis’s lips, tasting ever present coffee and what was uniquely Ignis.

Ignis shuffled some, pulled one his arms out from under Noctis and a moment later, something clicked and then hummed--the car’s screen divider. Ignis’s hand was back a second later, this time cupping Noctis’s cheek, caressing the smooth skin there and pulling him back down for a kiss with fervent interest as if he, too, had longed for this moment.

The rest of the car ride seemed to last an eternity, their impatience rising almost as quickly as their awakening lust with each city block backed up in snow traffic. But lost in each other--Ignis’s strong, elegant hands starting an excruciatingly slow journey into Noctis’s coat and then under his sweater; urgent lips and tongues tasting; their soft gasps a tender chorus--the distance and time to the apartment was inconsequential.

When they arrived, their faces flushed, lips swollen and clothing askew, they murmured their thanks to the driver who mercifully and steadfastly averted his eyes.

Upstairs, Ignis was methodical in removing both of their shoes and coats and scarfs--Noctis shuffled restlessly, biting his lip to ignore how tight his pants had become--but once the tasks were finished and everything was neatly put away, Noctis almost had to skip down the hallway to keep up with Ignis.

Once in the bedroom, Ignis took no such care for their actual clothing. Sweaters and undershirts, pants and underwear fell to the floor in a scattered trail to the bed.

Noctis fell onto his back on the bed and stared up at Ignis. The room was cast in more shadow than usual at this time of day, all bland grays, but it suited Ignis. Desire glinted in his eyes, the green irises the smallest of slivers but still striking.

The familiar squeeze in his heart was back, had spread south to his cock, persistent and needy. Noctis reached a hand out, wanting to touch, wanting to feel Ignis above him, _in_ him, wanting…

Ignis moved, coming down on top of Noctis so his fingers caressed along silky skin, down and down, to Ignis’s own flushed erection. Noctis arched into Ignis’s own expect touch with a gasp, as his hands roamed in exploring caresses, as his teeth grazed at pert nipples and as Ignis stole deep, indulgent kisses.

“Ignis,” Noctis sighed, “I need…” He spread his legs in silent invitation.

“Yes, love.” And Ignis slotted himself there, between Noctis’s thighs, lifting them up and peppering them with gentle kisses.

It took little preparation--just the bottle of lube stored in the bedside table and Ignis’s clever fingers easing Noctis open, teasing and stroking him into a writhing mess, pleading with Ignis to fuck him.

Ignis, breath hot in Noctis’s ear and a hungry glint in his eyes as he held himself back through sheer will, was only happy to comply.

 

* * *

 

Noctis could feel Ignis’s breath fluttering through his hair, tickling his cheeks as they watched the snow fall in thick clumps to the window below. The room still smelled of sex, thick and heady, and it felt decadent to lie there, barely into the afternoon and tangled in each other and the sheets.

“We have food here, right?”

The question had barely crossed Noctis’s mind in his desperation to return to the apartment. But now, wrapped in Ignis’s arms, still coming down from the elating high of his orgasm, the _last_ thing Noctis wanted to do was go grocery shopping.

Being snowed in, just him and Ignis in the apartment and no chance (well, if he pretended the Crownsguard’s armored SUVs didn’t exist) of escape in the snow...that was much more enjoyable than trudging through the freezing snow.

“Of course,” Ignis muttered behind him and tightened his hold on Noctis, as if reassuring him they were indeed staying put. “Though I’m loath to move and find any right this second.”

“Yeah.” Noctis tore away from the window, rolling over so he faced Ignis. “I’m sort of feeling a nap.”

“Hmm.” Ignis pressed a sweet kiss to Noctis’s forehead. “A wonderful idea.”

“Hot chocolate later though?”

“Yes, love.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://tsukibeamfics.tumblr.com/) (lol) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/tsukibeam)!


End file.
